


Черный человек

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: Angst and Drama, Decembrists Revolt (1825) - Freeform, Decembrists | декабристы, F/M, Imprisonment, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Russian Empire, Siberia, Southen Society | Южное общество, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Александр Поджио забрал у князя Волконского слишком многое. Несмотря на свои просьбы отправиться выручать Пестеля после ареста, позже, в Петропавловской крепости, он давал одни из самых шокирующих показаний, стоившие жизни лидеру южан. И с большой долей вероятности уже в Сибири стал любовником Марии Волконской.
Relationships: Мария Раевская (Волконская)/Александр Поджио, Павел Пестель/Сергей Волконский, Сергей Волконский/Мария Раевская (Волконская)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Черный человек

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** По заявке от **Гостя** : _«Давно мечтаю о драме (возможно, с мистикой?) - Александр Поджио, "черный человек" для князя Сергея Волконского, сперва, благодаря его показаниям, казнят любимого мужика Волконского (Пестеля), потом, в Сибири, он уводит у князя любимую женщину»._
> 
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

**I**

Издалека вино казалось густым, как сливки. Насыщенный багровый цвет резал глаза.

 _Однажды, на заре юности, я был невольным свидетелем, как острый, блестящий нож – в чьей руке? коновала? крестьянина? не упомнить теперь,_ _–_ _вскрыл яремную жилу быка, и темная кровь вырвалась из раны, ударила фонтаном, орошая все вокруг тяжелыми каплями. Зачем я это вспомнил? А, вот зачем... Нестерпимо вспыхнувшее на солнце лезвие шпаги ударило тогда по зеленому телу бутыли, высвободило кровавую струю. Бросило по рукам: такими же тяжелыми каплями. Мне пришлось резко_ _тряхнуть_ _головой, чтобы отбросить в дальний угол памяти давящий железистый запах, глухой, полный обиды и боли рев._

Нет, все не так!

Ничего этого не было. Был луг, была копна пахучего сена, была лошадь, бричка, брошенная на дороге. Был князь Волконский – белоснежный шелк распахнут на груди, вино стекает по княжеским пальцам, шпага отброшена в сторону, ветер играет с растрепанными кудрями. И голос тоже был...

– Je ne demande pas ton amour  
Elle a reporté à la date limite... Как там далее, Паша?

 _–_ Да откуда же мне знать, Серж? Я и строчек-то не узнаю...

Он смеялся. Щурил подслеповатые глаза. Смуглая кожа контрастировала с белизной сорочки, и, должно быть, это было красиво. «Я не прошу твоей любви»... Ха, как бы не так! Просил, просил, сиятельный князь! А может, и получил, может быть, да что там – наверняка! И тогда глядел во все глаза, просто пожирал взглядом: шею, твердые плечи, темные упругие губы, душистый венок на черноволосой голове...

 _Я_ вижу его теперь так ясно, словно смотрю в упор. Нежные ромашки, восковые колокольчика, разлапистые, словно астры, васильки... Мертвы. Тронуты увяданием, их уже коснулась смерть, не воскресить, не вернуть назад.

Зачем же они?

– Выпьешь?

Зачем эти руки подносили к темным губам искалеченное горлышко, зачем хищные глаза смотрели, как похожее на кровь вино потекло из уголков рта, пятная смуглую кожу и белую рубашку? Зачем, отбросив в пыль ненужную уже бутылку, князь так жарко и бестрепетно обнимал его, прижимал к себе, жадно вел рукой по нагретой солнцем коже? А его «le vis-à-vis» упирался в грудь маленькими руками, словно хотел оттолкнуть, но не отталкивал, впитывал эти греховные прикосновения, точно р ешая для себя, как далеко сможет пустить. Так зачем?

А вернее было бы спросить – почему?

А я? Стоял, прижавшись всем телом к шершавому стволу березы, смотрел случайным свидетелем на то, что глазам моим не предназначено, словно соглядатай, или того хуже – шпион, а мог бы не слезать с коня, догнать бричку, стать полноправным попутчиком… Ан нет же... Так зачем?...

_._..Зачем теперь, в капкане равелина, вспомнилось, как мундир свисал с брички, и в почерневших эполетах чудился какой-то подвох, едва ли не обман – стерлось фальшивое золото, обнажая правду, и правда эта неприглядна. Так и с человека, час назад стоявшего передо мной на очной ставке, сошла вся «позолота», а осталась только коренастая фигура, и сорочка – серая, в пятнах, и залысины в серых же волосах, и глаза – больные и жалкие, и губы кривились на сторону... Видел бы князь! Как, хорош кумир? Этого ты любил? Этого вожделел на той пустой залитой солнцем дороге на Каменку? Этого возвел в недостижимый идеал? Этого...

...Когда он в первый раз пришел ко мне?

_Тогда еще бледный, дымчато-серый, промозглый и прозрачный, словно лондонский туман? И пахло от него сыростью, холодной водой, как от утопленника, выловленного в реке. Так когда это было? В детстве, ранее? Нет, не ранее, я прекрасно помню, что был уже достаточно большим, чтобы понимать, ощущать, отдавать себе отчет... Мне было одиннадцать, я учился в Одесском институте, Бог знает, чем руководствовался отец, отдавая меня в это заведение! Сие училище касаемо наук было ничтожно, но брало излишней строгостью, а то и мерами просто иезуитскими. И мы, мальчики, заигравшись на перемене, устроили свалку возле конторки учителя, и кто-то толкнул меня, прямо на пирамиду учительских книг. Да ладно бы книги, но в злосчастном своем падении я уронил чернильницу, и блестящая черная лужа на моих глазах растеклась по приготовленным для какой-то работы листам, безнадежно их испортив._

_О, это я помню. Как разом установилась оглушительная тишина, и как недавние мои приятели отступили на несколько шагов, точно обнажали, открывали меня для последующей расправы, отступались, отрекались от общей ответственности, оставили меня одного. А шаги все ближе – вот уже и за дверью почти, уверенные, грозные, как поступь рока. И страх, нет, ужас, сковавший члены, ледяной, пробирающий до костей, и в самые кости, и злость, и обида, до глубины души, до самой середки моей сущности. Как только достало сил? Кто встряхнул меня, точно кутенка, за шиворот, толкнул что есть силы к двери? Я и сейчас не отвечу на этот вопрос. Не вспомню, как бежал со всех ног, ничего вокруг не замечая, пока хватало дыхания, пока не раздавил, не стреножил меня этот всепоглощающий страх. Очнулся где-то под лестницей, в темноте, среди ведер и хлама – загнанный, измученный, напуганный, одинокий..._

_Вот тут-то он и вышел из темноты._

_В первый раз._

_А я ведь даже не испугался его тогда._

_Принял, как единственного друга, как Дар Божий._

_Потому что отчаянно нуждался?_

_– Ты не виноват._

_Вот что мне тогда было нужно. Участие. Поддержка. Признание. Вот к чему потянулся тогда, жадно, точно голодный за вожделенным куском. Вот что..._

_– Тебя обидели.. Оставили._

_– Да, да. Это N* меня толкнул.. Он давно питает ко мне неприязнь. Черномазым итальяшкой обзывал. И тогда, тогда... Отомстить хотел... Подгадал случай, нарочно подгадал..._

_– Конечно, это он. Без сомнения._

_На самом-то деле N* не был мне врагом. А за «итальяшку» извинился даже, мол, что не скажешь в запарке да сгоряча. Но тогда, в темноте под лестницей, как-то незаметно для меня самого, обратился из смешливого мальчугана в фигуру дерзкую и злокозненную, способную на низкую месть невинному человеку, чья невинность тем более была очевидна на фоне разом отступивших от меня приятелей. А может, и отступление то мне лишь привиделось?_

_Но серый силуэт напротив меня считал по-иному._

_– Это несправедливо, – произнес он, да так твердо, что я мгновенно ему поверил. – Отчего ты должен страдать за других? Ведь ты-то ни в чем не виноват! Ты слаб, и тебе страшно. Но кто-то должен вступиться за тебя. Ты не сможешь справиться один. Знаешь, что? А давай я вступлюсь за тебя?_

_Я был потрясен. Оттого и не сразу поверил._

_– Но как? Что ты можешь?_

_– О! Я очень многое могу! Но тебе надо мне довериться._

_Голос его изменился. Сквозь вкрадчивое сочувствие моему горю, неуловимо, как кошка, прыгнувшая на постель, проскользнули нотки голодного предвкушения. Но я не испугался тогда. Я был всего лишь маленьким мальчиком, жаждущим защиты. Или я сейчас просто пытаюсь найти оправдания? Впрочем, теперь это и неважно._

_– Да, да, я доверяю тебе. Вступись за меня!_

_Мне тогда показалось, что он улыбнулся. На миг в серой тени обозначился такой же серый рот, узкий, как разрез, и хищный, как оскал тигра. Силуэт приблизился ко мне почти вплотную, положил на мои свои серые влажные ладони – и произнес:_

_– Не бойся. Я не дам тебя в обиду._

_И мы слились, слились в одно целое. Тело мое вдруг странным образом размякло, точно разом лишилось всех своих костей, и он втянул меня в себя, как губами втягивают пенку с кружки теплого молока. С тем же влажным хлюпающим звуком, от которого по бескостной моей спине проскочила омерзительная судорога, и там, где должно было быть мое горло, я ощутил краткий приступ тошноты. А затем, подобно Иову, проглоченному китом, погрузился в липкое серое пространство, затянувшее меня, как древнюю муху затягивает в каплю смолы. Я перестал что-либо чувствовать, но непостижимым образом видел, как уже не я, но кто-то дьявольски на меня похожий, до мельчайших подробностей, до нитки, прилипшей к штанишкам, до сколотой пуговки на моем мундирчике, вылез из-под лестницы, моим же жестом одернул полы, пригладил непокорные черные волосы и твердым шагом отправился восстанавливать справедливость._

_Потом, когда все было кончено, N* получил свою порцию взбучки, а притихшие товарищи мои, бросившие меня в трудную минуту, старательно искали повода со мной замириться, «серый человек» отпустил меня. Я лежал в лазарете, свалившись в горячке, по стеклам мерно барабанил дождь, войлочное одеяло, коим укрыл меня сердобольный доктор, покалывало мое вновь обретенное тело, и одуряюще пахло карболкой, и он сидел рядом со мной, никем не видимый, и заговорщицки мне подмигивал._

_Но теперь он стал гораздо темнее._

...Странно, что я еще могу вспоминать. Моя память теперь похожа на разрозненные стекляшки, горкой лежащие перед моим мысленным взором. Ты перебираешь их, тянешь к себе друг за другом, прикладываешь к глазам и с надеждой смотришь на солнце, стремясь увидеть яркий возрождающий луч, пронизывающий толщу стекла... Но стекла молчат. И только сквозь одно из десяти, двадцати просмотренных пробиваются воспоминания, всегда неожиданные: о чем и не думал; что, казалось, уже забыл. Неверный отблеск памяти, обманчивый луч, не может высветить правду. Искажает её, тычется слепым прикосновением к стеклу-воспоминанию, показывает глазам вроде бы все то, что осталось в памяти. И в тоже время совсем, совсем иное. Пустая оболочка случившегося, наполненная совсем иным содержанием...

Как сейчас...

_...Слепое пятно зеркала и свечи в бронзовых подсвечниках. Кажется, на дворе уже стемнело, повсюду зажигали огни, и крохотные язычки пламени вспыхивали один за другим, вовлекая в круг света все больше и больше людей и предметов, растягиваясь, удлиняясь, точно огромный блестящий пузырь. Вот уже и появилось в зеркале чье-то отражение, и выплыла, засияла из темноты распахнутая белая дверь, и розовели английские обои да изящные медовые ножки низкого стульца, и звездой сверкнула хрустальная бонбоньерка с сахарным драже. Комнаты наполнялись людьми, выскакивающими из темноты, как чертик из табакерки, голосами, смехом, нарядами дам, блеском их украшений и яркими бликами от эполет на разноцветных мундирах._

_И музыка... Её память знала лучше прочего: могла еще донести, почти не переврав._

_Плыла, властвуя над гостиной, медленная, наполненная чувством, рожденная под тонкими девичьими пальчиками... Как? Откуда столько неги в невинном создании? Нежная шея в облаке белоснежных кружев, смоляной локон вьется вдоль атласно-гладкой щеки, головка чуть вздернута, и божественный, истинно божественный голос проходит по горлу, покидает яркие губы..._

_– Мучительно плениться,  
_ _Быть страстным одному!  
_ _Насильно полюбиться  
_ _Не можно никому. 1_

_Я скрыт темнотою, и оттого всевидящ как Бог. Да, да, именно так! «Насильно полюбиться...», ах, ну отчего же так? Так глупо и нелепо вышло все! Сладкоголосая сирена, напрасен твой призыв, пусть воля отца уже все решила, да и жениха твоего никто ведь на веревке не тянул! «Смотри, смотри! – шептал мне мой внутренний голос. Но, Господи помилуй, мой ли? – Смотри! Несчастная Мари! А ведь в нее влюблен Пушкин! Ловит глазами взгляд жениха, а он глядит на нее, как на «приобретение». Молодая красавица-жена, похвастать ею в свете... А сам, сам...»._

_«– Вздор! – Отвечал я_ _голосу._ _– Я знаю Волконского, ему нет дела до мнения света! Мари прекрасна, если уж и желать себе такую супругу, то единственно из-за глубокой, искренней любви!»_

_«– Глубокой, искренней любви? – Смеялся «тот». – И кто здесь несет вздор? Минутный каприз в лучшем случае! Ведь он ни в чем не привык себе отказывать! Как же! Генерал! Сиятельный князь! Кто откажет ему? Кто даже помыслит! Завладеть глупой невинностью, запереть, словно певчую пташку, в свою клеть, а ведь она могла бы составить счастье... Но нет, глупо и пытаться, напрасно мечтать. Титулом не вышел! Где тебе...»_

_Как он меня поймал тогда! Как добрался до сокровенных мыслей? Я ведь и сам так думал, просто возводил вокруг эфемерные бастионы, тщательно отгораживал от себя всяческую надежду. Ушел из гостиной, чтобы не видеть, как княжеский взгляд перебегает от черных глаз Марии Николаевны совсем к другим черным глазам. Надо же, а ведь они и вправду имели немалое сходство. Черноглазые, темноволосые, смуглые... И глядя на нежные плечи Мари в ореоле белоснежного платья, князь в самом деле видел иные плечи – и тоже в белом обрамлении, как тогда на пыльной дороге, возле брошенной брички... И переносил свои чувства с запретного на дозволенное, и именно поэтому улыбался сейчас Мари, а сам грезил вовсе о другом. И этот обман, –_ _да и обман ли? – что я невзначай раскрыл, задевал меня, рвал болью, словно стальными когтями, и будил страстное желание разоблачить его, встать на защиту невинной девы..._ _Но прежде надо увериться, точно узнать..._

 _Однако_ _и это оказалось несложным._

 _Я и_ _не вспомню, какая сила принесла тогда меня к черному ходу. Может, от десятков горящих свечей, настигла меня «migraine», и я отправился искать свежего воздуху? А здесь было прохладно, и темнота приглушало звуки, доносящиеся из зала – прелестный женский дуэт, напевающий:_

_Восторг любви – одно мгновение,  
_ _ _ _Души же боль – длиною в жизнь.... 2_

_Я предвкушал прохладные струи,_ _омывающие мое разгоряченное лицо, унимающие внезапную боль, и, кажется, не думал более ни о чем. Двигался я очень тихо. Мне оставалось сделать лишь несколько шагов в полной темноте, как вдруг я замер почти на пороге долгожданного облегчения. Потому что в обступившей меня тиши я был не один._

 _Голос Волконского я узнал сразу. Помню, что подивился еще, как он сумел очутиться здесь так скоро, но быстро понял, что сам обманул себя, пока пережидал приступ в соседней с залом комнате. Так вот, голос_ _я_ _узнал, а слов разобрать не мог. Да и были ли какие_ _-то слова? Дыхание я_ _слышал ясно – сбившееся, точно пришпоренное, короткими, рваными глотками, когда не хватает воздуха. И шелест одежды, и движенья рук, которых я не видел, но точно угадывал..._

_Казалось мне, или глаза уже притерпелись к темноте и дали возможность различать? Во всяком случае, отступив на шаг, я именно «различил» высокую фигуру князя, прижимающего кого-то к гладкой стене, кого-то, кто вызывал в нем такой нелепый восторг, над кем можно было нависать, низко склонив голову и плечи. Этот «кто-то», скрытый от меня темнотой и фигурой князя, стоял очень тихо, почти не двигаясь, я слышал только прерывистое дыхание. А потом – тоже очень тихий, еле слышный стон._

_Мне захотелось заткнуть уши, но и это наврядли бы помогло, да и выдало бы меня, – вот был бы конфуз! Ничего не оставалось, только слушать, как губы прикасаются к коже со звуком влажным и_ _недвусмысленным, как крепнет невидимый поцелуй, и волна сладострастия становится зримой, осязаемой, пока не вырывается из капкана темноты вполне отчетливыми словами:_

 _– Бог мой! Паш_ _и_ _нька...._

_Я пячусь назад, задеваю обо что-то ногой, и это «что-то» катится по полу с жестяным грохотом. Но я не даю себе воли остановиться, я спасаюсь бегством, молясь только о том, чтобы не быть пойманным, хотя и понимаю, что никто не бросится мне вслед. Уже на лестнице перевожу дыхание, прислушиваюсь к себе... Приступ головной боли пропал, как не было, но что-то странное произошло со мной. Я будто бы потерял счет времени, будто кто-то вырвал из моего мира драгоценные минуты, заменив их безвременьем._

_– Господин Поджио, вы не видели Сергея Григорьевича?_

_Передо мной стоял генерал Раевский – сухой, прямой и требовательный, с надменно выпяченной губой и колючим взглядом темно-карих глаз. Ему невозможно было солгать._

_– Видел, ваше превосходительство. – Я говорил быстрее, чем успевал подумать, слова лились из моего рта отдельно от моей воли. – Внизу, с полковником Пестелем._

_Косматые брови генерала изумленно поползли вверх._

_– С Пестелем? Вы отчего-то очень бледны, сударь. Вам необходимо прилечь._

_Все еще недоумевая по поводу странных слов генерала, я на негнущихся ногах прошел наверх и замер соляным столбом, не хуже Лоттовой жены. Он стоял прямо напротив меня, в окружении гостей, – строгий аккуратист в наглухо застегнутом мундире, с гладкими смуглыми щечками, излучающий законченность и уверенность всем своим обликом. Даже прическа – ничего лишнего, волосок к волоску, будто и не его сейчас, в темноте черного хода..._

_Но я не мог так обмануться! Или этот страстный сбивчивый шепот – Пашинька! – мне тоже привиделся? Тогда и дом Раевских, и грациозная Мари – сладкоголосая сирена! – и зеркало, и свечи в бронзовых подсвечниках, и..._

_Может именно тогда я сошел с ума?_

_._..Когда начались аресты, он уже не отходил от меня ни на шаг. Следовал невидимой тенью, искусительно шептал в ухо то, что я хотел услышать. Он уже давно не был серым. От встречи до встречи наливался чернотой, как грозовая туча. Из моего мироощущения выпадали целые пласты, и, очнувшись, я обнаруживал, что был участником событий, в которых никогда не был бы деятелен, если бы по-прежнему принадлежал сам себе целиком. И все же нельзя не признать, что «темному человеку» доставало сил вытаскивать меня из самых гиблых западней, и я вновь оказывался на плаву, жертвуя малым. Поначалу мне казалось – совестью. Может, и так. Но что значит «совесть», если на другой чаше весов лежит «жизнь»? К тому же, мой «друг» всегда находил беспроигрышные аргументы, усыпляющие все человеческое, что еще оставалось во мне, оставляя меня неизменно правым.

Или мне хотелось так думать?

Вот я, в приступе безумного волнения, всклоченный, в одной рубашке, пишу, сгорбившись, на каком-то постоялом дворе. Тревожная малоросская ночь, темное небо забито звездами, сквозняк треплет пламя, словно собака, вцепившаяся в старое рядно. И душно, несмотря на зиму, и сердце колотится в груди, и пальцы едва справляются с пером, но все равно выводят: _«Гибель наша неизбежна, при открытии Общества, посягнувшего на такую цель, казни ожидают всех и милосердия не ожидать, когда в такое время гонения начались. Вы же можете еще со своими средствами спасти Пестеля...»_

 _Я_ писал Волконскому. Писал то самое письмо, которое позже, он без сожаления сжег в камине. Бросил в огонь свободу и жизнь своего дорогого _«Пашиньки»._ А я, где был я? Где тщетно дожидался от него ответа? А, да, в Каменке, и снова ночь, и тишина уснувшего дома, и свеча с ровным пламенем, – одна, потому что Давыдов не ждал гостей. Но объяснил поступок князя – тихо, шепотом, словно боялся разбудить кого-то в соседней комнате... _«Волконский один, сам по себе ничего не значит, он должен быть непременно движим кем-нибудь, чтобы быть к этому способным, дай ему Пестеля, дело другое, а без него он беспомощен совершенно...»_

И вновь знакомый голос, – насмешливый, торжествующий...

_«Ну, что? Кто был прав? И этим людям ты хотел доверить собственную жизнь? Разве сейчас твоя душа не корчится от омерзения? Ты-то считал их сильными, едиными, способными на подвиг во имя великой цели! И что же? Стоило только выдернуть основу, как все это единение рассыпалось, словно карточный домик! Они жалки, они ничего не стоят, так неужели ради вот этих стоит умирать?»._

Да, да, именно так, этими самыми словами. И у меня не было сил, – да и желания! – спорить с ним. Он обладал удивительным умением выхватывать зерно истины. Сразу, в одно мгновение, не ошибаясь, отбрасывая всю шелуху. «Аргументы», за которыми прятался самый обычный страх, ложную «заботу» о высшем благе, о благополучии «большинства». С Пашей все кончено, но мы-то, мы останемся живы! Разве не этого он хотел, когда отдавал себя на заклание? Разве не спасения наших жизней? Разве не они были для него высшей ценностью? Дурак, наивный самонадеянный дурак! Быстро же тебя разменяли, а ты, наверное, готовился к славной гибели во имя дружества? Или до последнего, до того, как фельдъегерь крикнул «Трогай!», как звякнули кандалы, лишая тебя последних иллюзий, до того, как пропал из виду Тульчин, а может, еще и дольше все ждал чудесного спасения. Видел, наверное, не зрением, а последними отголосками надежды, что вот сейчас, вот-вот, появится из снежной поземки твой блестящий «генерал», твой сердечный «друг», твой милый «Серж», раскидает в стороны твоих пленителей, а за ним двинутся тебе на помощь верные войска... Так? Так ведь? А он не пришел! Сидел в своей Болтышке, как мышь под метлой, долговязая мышь с генеральскими эполетами, разве не смешно? – и даже не попытался выручить своего «Пашиньку»! А мне ради чего было тебя выгораживать? Рисковать бесценным своим бытием?

Нет уж, нет! Ты виновен, и тебе за все платить!

Почему всегда на память приходят свечи? Только дурак считает, будто они всегда горят одинаково. Но на свободе их свет ярок и ровен, как-то поразительно спокоен даже на сквозняке. В равелине же свет тщедушен и слаб, как рахитичный ребенок. Тянет слабые ручонки-веточки, силится обнять, но тщетно. Глубокие тени скачут по потолку. Кажется, если не пригнуться, они проскачут по тебе, словно взбесившиеся кони. Я почти лежу грудью на столе, боясь приподнять голову, и стараюсь успеть, пока еще теплится свеча: _«В первый раз увидел Пестеля... он обольстил меня своим умом.... убеждения его довольствовали уму, но не довольствовали рассудку... полагая предприятие сие несбыточным бредом...»_

 _В_ прочем, поначалу я и сам натворил немало постыдных глупостей. Но осудить меня смог бы только тот, кто никогда не сидел в каменном мешке, кого не закрывали от мира, не отнимали последнюю надежду... Когда Государь Император оказался не фигурой умозрительной, а вполне реальной, такой реальной, что меня била нервическая горячка, кажется, весь этот страшный разговор. Его прозрачный взгляд, что пронзал насквозь, его запах, от которого я начинал задыхаться, даже не понимая, что ощущаю. Он нависал надо мной грозным идолом, даже когда меня увели и занялись мной другие господа. Но стоило мне только прикрыть глаза, как снова возникал он – огромный, неотвратимый, я видел его, как, пожалуй, муравей в последние секунды своей муравьиной жизни видит тень от сапога, которым будет неминуемо раздавлен.

_«Говорите, говорите же! Облегчите душу, только правдой и покаянием вы сможете отвратить от себя печальную участь. Говорите!»_

И я говорил.

_«Я услышал подробно весь план Пестеля, по совершении сего умышленного преступления. Пестель хотел составить из отважных людей «une garde perdue», доверить его Лунину и истребить всех. Произвести сей заговор отдельно от Общества, чтобы отвратить сие преступление от него. Преступление же было в покушении на всех Особ Царской Фамилии, и я оправдывал сие»._

И стоило мне лишь открыть рот, как я уже не мог остановиться. Припоминал все новые и новые подробности, уже не отличая правду от вымысла, ведомый, тащимый одной лишь целью – выжить!

_«Сергей Муравьев сказал мне: «Вы говорили о мнении покуситься на всю царскую семью, но это ужасно, достаточно и одного». Я возразил, что все вышеупомянутые причины нужны, чтобы избежать раздоров внутренних. И удивляясь ему, произнес: «Но скажите мне, как вы, столь важный член Южного общества, противны общему мнению?», – на что он отвечал мне: «Оставьте, мое мнение и Бестужева ничего не значат, я знаю, что не остановлю его...»_

В какой-то момент я даже увидел подполковника Муравьева. Не зрением, нет, каким-то иным чувством. Вот он слушает мои показания, вот каменеет его лицо, сжимаются тонкие губы, гнев прорывается сквозь маску деланного спокойствие, точно лава пробуждающегося вулкана, пробивающая себе дорогу сквозь земную твердь. До тех пор, пока не вырастает он перед моим лицом, пока не занимает все пространство, не вытесняет собой каменные стены и весь воздух…

Но хвала Небесам, мне это только привиделось.

А вот иное было совершенно реальным.

На смуглом лице, как картинки в волшебном фонаре, сменяли друг друга все возможные чувства. Первым дало трещину спокойствие. Потом его место заняло недоумение. Он слышал меня, но словно сомневался в каждом услышанном слове: _«Пестель же сказал мне: «Давайте же считать жертвы», – и руку свою сжал, чтобы производить сей ужасный счет на пальцах...»_

Да, на пальцах. Маленьких, изящных, почти женских, способных извлекать на свет великолепную музыку, а если надо – бестрепетно сжимать эфес, направлять поводья, обнимать друзей, но только не то, в чем я убеждал исходивший истеричной радостью Следственный Комитет.

_«...и видя Пестеля перед собой, я начал называть, а он считать. Дойдя до женского пола, он остановил меня: «Знаете, это все дело ужасное, я не менее вас в этом уверен», – но я увидел, что он хотел дать мне посмотреть, что я бесчеловечнее его, и в том признаюсь. Мне было больно сие, и я взмолился Богу своему: «Воззри, Господи, в душу мою преступную и к терзаниям моим присоедини и те, что я к себя кого склонил»... Но та же рука вновь была передо мной, и ужасное число было тринадцать... Должно покуситься и на Особ, в иностранных краях находящихся... Да, сказал я, тогда конца точно сему ужасу не будет, ибо у всех Великих Княгинь есть дети, для сего необходимо провозгласить отречение от всякого наследования, впрочем, кто захочет сего окровавленного престола!»_

А потом он сорвался.

_«Да что вы несете, Господи!»_

Но и этот отчаянный вопль не остановил меня.

Потому что это уже был не я.

_Должно быть, если бы кому-то случайному довелось бы заглянуть в «нумер» каземата, он увидел бы картину, достойную кисти Босха или самого безумного воображения, способного проявиться в съеденном душевной болезнью мозге. Живой, осязаемый человек в помятом сюртуке, с растрепанной гривой отросших черных волос, падающих на бледное, в густой щетине, лицо с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, стоял над бледной, почти прозрачной копией самого себя, скорчившейся пред ним на смятой постели... Увидел бы, как бледную серую тень бил страшный озноб, и это, пожалуй, было единственным, что отличало бы её от реальной тени, если б только человек был способен отбрасывать такую немощную тень._

_«Господи! Господи, какой же я был слепец! Все это время, всю мою жизнь он пил мою душу, истончал мое тело своей якобы, «помощью», своей «правотой», состоявшей единственно из собственной моей слабости. А теперь меня почти не осталось... Разве я смог бы выдержать этот ужас? Когда все рухнуло, развеялось в прах – мечты, надежды, простые житейские радости, дружество, любовь, сама жизнь моя! Разве сумел бы я стоять напротив бывшего своего предводителя, еще живого, способного еще надеяться, что мимо пронесет неотвратимый приговор, и говорить, нет, кричать ему в лицо слова лживые и ужасные, твердо зная, что тем безвозвратно его гублю? Разве не видел я, что он держится из самых последних сил, по крупинкам, по крохам, собранных из останков собственного существа, подобно голодному нищему, собирающему тень объедков с господского стола? Ведь возникла бы во мне хотя бы жалость, не позволяющая наблюдать, как он скатывается в пропасть, откуда нет возврата! Какая-то слабенькая частичка сочувствия, ведь он заслуживал её, ведь я помнил его гордым, умным, и весь свой ум он направлял не на собственные нужды, не на желание взлететь повыше, а на благо незнакомых ему людей, на благо Отечеству, как бы выспренно это не прозвучало! Разве не было бы мне больно за него, теперь совершенно одинокого, оставленного и преданного всеми друзьями и единомышленниками, которые и были единомышленны до тех пор, пока не пришло время спасать собственные жизни? А он остался барахтаться в своей трясине, из последних сил вытягивая шею, чтобы ухватить глоток, ну хоть глоточек воздуха, увидеть мир в последний раз, перед тем как поглотит его черная топь, к которой и я приложил «обе свои руки». Нет! Я лежал, забившись, на дне своего персонального диавола и его глазами смотрел на эту страшную агонию, и уже не своими, а его мыслями, твердил себе. Все так, все заслуженно, раз назвался предводителем, так и расплачивайся за всех. Или блестящим своим умом ты не понимал, что надежды твои тщетны, что «дело» твое тебе не по плечу, рангом не вышел, не может маленький человек перекраивать историю огромной страны, надорвется с неизбежностью. Нет! Все ты знал, все понимал, но все равно увлек за собой невинных людей, виновных только в том, что слепо тебе поверили, что соблазнились на твои слова, но не стали от этого смелее и выше, и вот от них ты ждешь теперь сочувствия? Жалости? Верности? Ну, полно! Нельзя же быть таким глупцом! Ты всех их погубил, ты разрушил их жизни, оторвал от любимых и близких, и за это будешь платить по самому высшему разряду. Я просто отплатил тебе той же монетой. Все честно, все по справедливости!»_

_Эти мысли не принадлежали мне, но я слышал их в голове, которую тоже не мог бы уже назвать своей. Однако я, в отличие от несчастного полковника, уже не делал последние отчаянные попытки вырваться из своей «трясины». У меня не было на это сил. Стоя на пороге небытия, глядя на свое перерожденное тело, что будет теперь жить за меня, я последним осколком сознания твердил, как молитву, последние собственные слова, обращенные к этому миру._

_Это не я._

_Я не сделал бы ничего злого, я не был на это способен._

_Я не обрек бы на смерть человека, чтобы выжить самому. Ведь на это я не был способен тоже._

_Прости меня, Господи!_

_Это не я!_

Что есть жизнь?

Способность чувствовать? Да! Радость пробуждения, восторг от умения владеть руками и ногами, ощущать дуновение ветра, прохладу воды, запах свежего хлеба, прикосновения любимых рук.

Мыслить самостоятельно? Да! Трепет творения нового, сомнения, уверенность, твердые убеждения, право решать, как поступить, что сказать, куда направить стопы свои.

Осознание собственных сил и слабостей? Да! И преодоление их, порой через страх и через боль, чтобы потом стать крепче и увереннее, чтобы превращать в достоинства бывшие свои недостатки.

Да, но не только. 

За каждый свой поступок приходится нести и ответственность. Перед Богом, перед людьми, перед самим собой. Нельзя сказать «это не я» и этим снять груз со своей души, не так очищаются души. Нельзя возложить на чужие плечи ответственность за собственные решения, оправдываясь тем, что тебя заставили, запугали, запутали, а сам бы ты поступил совсем по-другому. Нельзя солгать тебе, потому что эта ложь неизбежно выберется наружу, и сначала отравит саму сущность тебя, а потом неизбежно приведет к горькому концу. Потому что чем больше лжи, тем меньше тебя самого, и так до бесславного конца, до края, до последней черты...

До небытия...

...до поднимающейся над кронверком тяжелой барабанной дроби...

****

**II**

_Там-там-тара-рара-там-пам._

Какой негодяй отдал приказ бить поход?

Как же больно, Господи!

Кажется, не палочки, а пудовые дубины в руках у великанов.

Ухают и ухают, но опускаются не на барабанную кожу, а на живое мясо, разбивая его в кровоточащий блин.

И ты уже ничего не соображаешь от невыносимой боли, которая длится и длится – без конца.

Ткань сгорает с копотью. Черный дым клубами относит куда-то к небесам, густой, жирный, пахнущий жженой шерстью. От этого запаха уже не отмыться. Он въелся в кожу, в волосы, в кости, и останется там навечно.

Все брошено в равнодушное пламя.

Золотые эполеты спекаются в грязную корку, ордена покрываются черным налетом, огня пока недостаточно, чтобы начал плавиться металл, а вот краска уже потекла, вздувается лопающимися пузырями. Знаки доблести должны чьей-то волей обратиться в сгоревший символ позора, запятнать тебя липкой сажей, как девку, за прелюбодеяние вымазанную в смоле. Это ведь не твоя доблесть и не твоя кровь, так, мерзавец коронованный? Не ты ее проливал, не из твоих вен текла она, умывая землю! Константин хотя бы воевал, а ты прятался в теплом дворце, пока мы складывали на алтарь свои жизни. Оттого тебе не больно. Для тебя это только крашеный металл, ничего больше.

И все мы – ничего больше.

Подпиленные шпаги ломались с глухим, сухим треском. Трубецкому не повезло, – ударили по голове, не иначе от натуги. Вон он стоит, умываясь кровью, кривит от боли лицо. Как, еще в сознании? Странно.

Я завидую ему. Мне бы тоже хотелось, – Господи, как же невыносимо хотелось бы, – чтобы моя боль была осязаемой, физической, пусть бы и разбили голову, но эту боль можно вытерпеть, а коли нет – так свалиться прямо на траву и ничего уже не чувствовать.

Какое облегчение, какая милосердная награда!

Но ее-то я не заслужил. Георгия заслужил, двух Владимиров, две Анны, золотой крест за Прейсиш-Эйлау, да даже, Господи помилуй, «Красного орла», награды, превращенные теперь в черные слипшиеся комья. А боли тела, способной принести облегчение, не заслужил. Слишком велико оказалось бы благодеяние. Как говорят, «не по Сеньке шапка».

Не по заслугам избавление.

_Там-там-тара-рара-там-пам._

Все стучит и стучит.

На ногах, кажется, добрый пуд железа, но это уже не имеет никакого значения. Ты-то, подлец, небось, думаешь, что унизил, растоптал генерал-майора Волконского, и он, то есть я, едва на ногах стоит от унижения и раскаяния, того и гляди заплачет горько над глупой своей планидой. Вспомнит, чем пожертвовал, что в костре спалил, чего лишился.

Эх, дурак ты, как есть дурак, Ваше Величество!

Ты боли моей не знаешь. И потери не знаешь тоже.

Греха моего.

Несмываемого.

Не оттого боль моя, что все пошло прахом. Титул. Звание. Положение. Достаток немалый. Все оно – пыль, и самое место этому в костре, дабы в прах обратиться. Может ты своими трусливыми мозгами и полагаешь, будто отнимаешь – главное, без чего человек и прожить не может.

Накося, выкуси!

Я его предал.

Его Господь забрал у меня, из рук моих вырвал, ибо не стоил я со всеми потрохами такого Дара. Не стоил. Не заслужил. Не то, что в руках своих держать, губами касаться, а даже по земле одной ходить.

И эта потеря убила меня, вырвала навсегда мою душу.

А вовсе не то, что ты наказанием полагаешь...

_Хорошо, что не видел никто. Но слышал, наверняка._

_Как метался по своему каземату, бился всем телом в щелястые стены, руки себе до костей разбивая. Чего хотел? Чтобы кровь, чтобы боль помогли вырвать, выкричать, вытащить из тела острейшую занозу, но нет, и пытаться глупо! Ты нанизан на нее, посажен, точно на кол, и этот кол уже пробил твое нутро, пронзил сердце и убил тебя._

_– Паша! Пашинька!_

_Свалился на колени, руками бил в пол, словно разбить хотел в каменную крошку, красные следы на тех камнях оставляя. По ним и катался потом, уши себя затыкал, пальцы грыз, чтобы заглушить адский барабан, слезами обливался, только тщетно все было. Все теперь тщетно._

_– Пашинька, любимый мой, свет мой ясный! Не тронь его, сволочь, не смей его трогать! Подлец, мерзавец, гнида трусливая! Ты ж с потрохами, со всем своим нутром гнилым мизинца его не стоишь, не смей, не смей! В аду тебе гореть за его смерть!_

_«А тебе?»_

_Так ясно услышал, что замер. Как стоял на коленях, так и замер, и караульный, уже протянувший руку к двери,_ _чтобы_ _прекратить этот жуткий, нутряной вой, замер тоже, перекрестился и отступил назад. Только к скважине замочной прильнул ухом, силясь различить отчаянный шепот._

_«И мне. И мне, Господи. Я же тебя спасти мог. Вытащить, вызволить, увезти Бог весть куда, где никто бы тебя не нашел. Что теперь на самодержца пенять, коли сам ничего не сделал. Мог бы, бригаду бы свою поднял, солдат твоих, Муравьеву бы известие отправил. Наскребли бы силушки, на первое время хватило бы, а там, глядишь, и другие бы подтянулись. И ты бы, Пашинька, рядом был, а с тобой ничего не страшно уже. Голос бы твой слышал, за руку бы держал, и никакая сила нас уже бы не победила, не было бы такой силы, не нашлась, не смогла... А я? А я ничего не смог. Испугался до испарины, я атаки на превосходящие силы, на пушки грудью так не боялся, как встать, сделать один только шаг, дальше б легче пошло, некогда бы стало бояться, но я его не сделал. Веришь ли, Пашинька, сколько шелухи словесной сразу нашлось, чтобы не дать себе смелости этот шаг сделать, чтобы трусость свою оправдать, а не встать и пойти»._

_«Верю, Серж, верю»._

_«Пашинька, ты? Но как же?»_

_«Я, Сережа»._

_«Так ты не умер? Не умер? Отменили, спасли тебя? Иначе, почему я тебя слышу?»_

_«Нет, Серж. Умер. А слышишь оттого, что хочешь услышать»._

_«Побудь со мной, Пашинька. Не уходи»._

_«Побуду. Ты только глаза не открывай»._

_Зажмурился послушно, изо всех своих сил, до судороги, до боли. Губу прокусил от натуги, но вкуса крови не почувствовал. Слепо протянул руку в пустоту и смог, дотянулся, ощутил легкое прикосновение маленькой руки, теплых, твердых пальцев. Тепло вдруг стало, точно на весеннее солнце вышел. Все отступило, всё. И чтобы не избыть, не лишиться этой теплоты, он боялся даже не то чтобы двигаться, дышать боялся._

_«Прости меня, Пашинька»._

_«Прощаю»._

_«Вправду?»_

_«Вправду, вправду, Сережа. Не мучь себя, не изводи. Живи. За нас пятерых живи. Отчаянно, полной грудью. И ничего не бойся больше. Люби, милый, каждый день свой люби. А я за тебя молиться стану. Я теперь знаю. Ты долгую жизнь проживешь, славную, честную. А что было, то прошло уже. Забудь»._

_«Не могу, Пашинька. Как же я тебя забуду?»_

_«А ты забудь»._

_И головы коснулся. Погладил по волосам, словно успокаивал, как матушка в детстве гладила, и ничего дороже тех прикосновений не придумал еще Господь. Вел теплой ладошкой от макушки до уха, и казалось, чуть голову поверни, совсем капельку: на щеке прикосновения те почувствуешь, прямо по коже – и до самого сердца._

_Застонал тихонечко, заскулил, точно щенок, что теплый бок нашел..._

_«Я тебя, Пашинька, всю жизнь любил, как только встретились мы, так и любил. И буду. До последнего вздоха своего, и сверх него. А там уже...»_

_«Не надо, Сережа. Ты живых люби, живым любовь твоя нужнее. Жену свою, детей своих, друзей. А обо мне помнить будешь – уже довольно»._

_«Буду, Паша, буду»._

– За дохтуром бежать что ли? Глянь-ка, заговаривается. С покойником, Царствие ему небесное, разговаривает.

– Ты бы, Гришка, поосторожнее с Царствием-то. Не ровен час, услышит кто.

– Да кто ж тут услышит? Тут и нет-то никого, я да ты. Али донесешь?

– Тьфу на тебя, скаженный. Говори-говори, да не заговаривайся. Отродясь я доносчиком не был. Лучше помоги благородие поднять. Вона как руки-то разбил, до юшки. Слава те, Господи, головою не бился. Эй, ваше благородие, меня-то слышите?

_И как могильным холодом дохнуло._

_Исчезла гладящая рука._

_И Паша исчез. Ушел, опять ушел, оставил в холодном капкане каземата._

Его, кажется, поднимали, усаживали на постель, опять говорили между собой. Голоса заполнили все пространство, забили его плотно, вытеснили собой все прочее, – и ощущения, и прикосновения, и голос. Кто это был? Поначалу не понял, а потом уже догадался: караульные, мундирным сукном пахло, потом, табаком. Через какое-то время доктор пришел – другой запах, шелест одежды, мягкие прохладные руки. Почему-то мятой он пах, аптекой, пыльным стеклом. Трогал, мазал чем-то, кажется, перевязывал. И все это он ощущал вслепую, потому что не было сил открыть глаза, все еще сидела внутри слабая надежда, что вот сейчас уйдут они, оставят наконец в покое, – и Паша вернется. Но уже и голоса стихли, и дверь проскрипела, и никого лишнего не осталось, а он все не приходил и не приходил. Сколько не стискивай веки, не сжимай зубы, сколько не тянись рукой в пустоту... Ничего больше не было, кроме пустоты.

Как же это все-таки до одури страшно – открыть глаза. Поначалу и не понял даже, где очутился. Смотрел пустым взглядом на стену напротив себя, разглядывал, без участия сознания, темные, неровные доски, колченогий стол, табурет, коптящий огарок свечи. Свет был слабым, робким, словно горел из последних сил, старался дотянуть... До чего? До какого предела? Или хотел дать узнику последнюю возможность побыть с кем-то, пусть этот кто-то и сгорающий с неизбежностью огарок, но пусть хоть так, все равно не один.

_Нет, один._

Теперь и до последнего вздоха – один. Наверное, будут другие люди, сколько их там, кому «отсечение головы» заменил своей монаршей волей на вечную каторгу. Отсечение головы. Господи! Комедия, ей Богу! В какой-то миг, увидел в отблеске неверно пляшущей в последних судорогах свечи хмурое небо, деревянные колоды в ряд, блестящее лезвие топора... И себя самого, всходящего на плаху под барабанный бой. Но видение это было схожим с лубочной картинкой, с балаганом, где из разрубленной игрушечным топором шеи вырываются только красные нитки, а никак не кровь. Он сощурился, попытался представить кровь настоящую, ощутить её, – запах, одновременно влагу и липкость, но все равно видел только ярмарочную фигурку, отменяющую собой лужи «настоящей» багряной крови. Нет, нет, кишка тонка у самодержца, князьям головы рубить! Струсил, и тут струсил, отменил смерть, а выбрал тех, кого не жаль, за кого вступиться некому было. Поэта безродного, ужель вина его тяжелее была, нежели «князя» Трубецкого? Нищего поручика отставного. Милорадовича убил? Да что он тебе, Милорадович, плясал, небось, в душе от радости! Мальчика Бестужева, кто за него вступаться будет, кому нужен он! Пашиньку... Пашиньку! Господи! Почему ж ты, слякоть этакая, приговор свой поменял? Почему не отсек мне палач головы, не избавил одним ударом – это ведь страшно, но быстро, – от непереносимой душевной боли, от муки этой вечной.

_Ведь мне в самом деле придется жить без него ._

_Как же я буду? Как же я..._

_...Все пройдет зимой холодной, – так нянька говорила..._

Всё и прошло.

Он уже не помнил, как добирались до каторги. Какие-то осколки, фрагменты сознания, – край телеги, клочок слежавшегося, почерневшего сена, скрипучие колеса оставляют зигзаги на мокрой после дождя осенней дороге, высокие, мрачные ели, и небо, и много-много воздуха, который он почти ненавидел. Потому что умершему в петле его так отчаянно не хватило, а живому хоть половником черпай, не вычерпать. И колокольцы звякают так непередаваемо тоскливо, точно плачут.

В октябре прибыли в Нерчинск, но ничего его уже не трогало. Ни серые караульные, ни в небо уходящий частокол, ни прорехи на одежде, через которые хватал ледяными руками сибирский ветер, ни страшная теснота каземата, ни давящее нутро «горы», ни пудовая тяжесть кирки, падающей из ослабевших рук. На свое бытие он довольно быстро привык смотреть отстраненно, отчего, казалось, не замечал ни холода, ни голода, ни истошного ора коменданта. Будто бы не с ним. Не о нем. Со стороны.

Зато сны были изматывающе прекрасные.

_Летний малоросский зной, пахнет нагретой землей и пылью. Какой, оказывается, у пыли сладкий запах! От молодой крестьянки пахнет терпким потом и молоком, а лицо юное, веснушчатое, как яйцо ржанки, и быстрые ловкие пальцы, покрытые загаром, как перчатками. «Сплети мне венок, красавица. А я тебе рубль дам». «Да невелика премудрость-то, барин». «Сплети, сплети» – и ворохом на поневу еще дышащие жизнью луговые цветы. «Венок-то, небось, для барыни...». Смеешься. Громко, свободно, в полный голос. Бросаешь крестьянке обещанную монету. Венок кажется хрупким в твоих пальцах. Но так хорош на черноволосой голове. Ты возлагаешь его с напускной легкостью, даже насмешливостью, как сиюминутный каприз, безделицу, ничего не значащую шалость. Но пальцы дрожат. Делаешь один робкий шаг – ближе, еще ближе, чтобы вдохнуть терпкий цветочный запах, горьковатый – ромашки, еле слышный – лугового колокольчика, яркий, медовый, – резеды. Они еще живые – в дюйме от лица, щекочут призрачным касанием, но стоят надежным заслоном, отделяют от нагретых солнцем волос, не давая коснуться губами. А ведь так хочется, так..._

В волосах Мари были мелкие белые розы. И они ничем уже не пахли. Разве что духами... Но их можно было коснуться. И роз, и волос, вот только...

Кирка бьет звонко, точно колокол. А камень падает глухо, отскакивает от земли, забивается куда-то в темноту шахты, словно прячется. Не дается бывшему князю «урок», хоть тресни. И он тяжело опускается на землю, скользит спиной по шершавому языку стены и закрывает глаза. Минуты, кажется, не просидел, а уже тормошат, поднимают, заставляют очнуться, открыть глаза, посмотреть. На что смотреть-то, Господи. На бездушный камень, на мокрые потеки на стенах? Оставьте меня, оставьте! В сладких снах, ромашковых, колокольчиковых, прекрасных. Я жить не хочу, не хочу жить!

Не дали, подняли.

А потом приехала Мари.

_._..– Вы словно свет небесный, Мария Николаевна. Приехали – и все озарили собой, своим божественным сиянием... Это величайший подвиг...

– Ну что вы, право, Александр Викторович! Вы смущаете меня... Я...

– Нет, о нет, не спорьте! Здесь и спорить не о чем.

Поджио «начищен», как серебряный целковый, насколько позволили им всем нынешние весьма скромные условия, следить за собой. Густая черная «грива» тщательно причесана, и бородка и подвитые усы... А глаза в пушистых ресницах смотрят на Мари тем полным страсти взглядом, который, пожалуй, свойственен лишь горячим италийцам. Нет, он еще не преступил черты, он просто высказал свое восхищение, – ну так ею все восхищались, нельзя было не восхититься...

А что ей было приятно это восхищение...

Ну так это тоже понятно. Даже здесь, в сибирской глуши, почувствовать себя желанной, стать для кого-то недостижимым идеалом, мечтою, – что может быть важнее для молодой женщины?

Он прислушался к себе.

Я ревную? Мне неприятно, нестерпимо, хочется схватить его за шкирку, да и выставить на мороз, чтобы охолонул?

Я не ценю собственной жены?

Нет и нет. Ценю, Бог свидетель, как ценю. Где бы я был, не будь её, не освети она собой весь мой маленький темный мир размером не более чулана. Помер бы давно там, в глубине шахты, лёг и помер бы, ушел в свой ромашковый рай. Но нет же, приехала, Бог весть, как ей это удалось, я-то и не ждал совсем. Приехала, вытянула, вытащила, отогрела застывшую душу. Вернула жизнь. И я цеплялся за нее, чего греха таить, цеплялся, как за последнюю надежду, обеими руками. Сколько тепла она мне отдала! И не просила ничего взамен. Только любви. А я?

Господи, я же пытался, Ты сам видел! Ни словом не совру: я пытался. Увидеть в ней не только свою спасительницу, не только женщину, возле которой можно было быть хоть немного, но быть почти прежним, ощутить подобие жизни, даже там, где только смерть и застывший неподвижный холод.

Отдать, а что отдать?

Долг? Наверное, долг. Ведь и она приехала, подтверждая клятвы, что пред алтарем мне давала. Смогла ли она полюбить меня? Есть ли хоть доля правды, не самообмана, не самообольщения, дабы на героиню романа походить, а истинная, святая правда в том, что я кумир её, любимый Серж, ради которого можно всего лишиться? Да, Господи помилуй, когда бы! Когда бывал для неё «несносным» в первые месяцы брака, когда и видела-то меня в год под исход, когда так надолго оставалась одна? Кого было полюбить? Вечно отстраненного, вечно далекого, незнакомого, по сути, мужчину, лишь в постели ласкового, да и то недолго? Должно быть, и придумала тогда себе другого меня, каким я и не был-то никогда, и «другого» этого полюбила, потому как невозможно юной женщине без любви! И в Сибирь ехала к этому, «другому». И сейчас перед глазами видела.

Но я-то не «другой»! Так есть ли у меня право лишать её, может быть, единственного настоящего? Не выдуманной химеры, а истинных чувств? Если в самом деле общество его станет ей так приятно? Имею ли я право допустить? Даже если этот обожатель – Поджио?

Поджио.

Когда узнал? От кого? Кажется, еще в крепости, нет, нет, это невозможно. Позже. Многим позже. От Барятинского? Нет, кажется, нет. А может, сам и рассказал: в порыве откровения, водились за Поджио такие вот «порывы». Хотя куда лучше было бы обойтись без них. В общем, и неважно теперь, откуда узнал. Важно было, что не сдержался совсем, вцепился мертвой хваткой, – как только не в горло! – тряс, словно грушу, и не кричал даже, а хрипел, хрипел страшно в лицо.

– Так ты, ты Пашку...

У Поджио силенок побольше оказалось, – куда там, забой-то его не калечил, и моложе был, почитай что на десять лет, – да и голос никуда не делся. Но от князя Волконского такой «прыти» и он не ожидал, отмахивался, кричал истошно, что и сами они, и про приезд свой в Умань напомнил, так что и нечего теперь на него, Поджио, всех собак вешать, сами хороши! Несло его тогда изрядно, князь хоть и слышал его через раз, но все одно долетало. «Помешались на нем... чем невесту свою... Марии Николаевны... загубили... взгляда недостойны...». Их разняли, с трудом, но разняли, развели по разные стороны... С того дня Сергей Григорьевич италийца избегал. Кажется, пары слов ему более не сказал, хотя для виду примирился, дабы товарищей своих не расстраивать. А как завела милая Мари свой «салон», старался и вовсе уходить, как только замаячит на горизонте знойный красавец.

Так что там? «Взгляда недостоин»? Да, пожалуй. В этом-то он оказался прав.

На крыльце было холодно и ветрено. Бурлила по земле густая поземка, поднималась, бросала в лицо полные горсти холодного сухого снега. Стоило бы вернуться: за шубой или вовсе не в тепло, – но им опять овладела странная апатия, не дававшая сил даже принять меры, чтобы согреть себя.

– Ты что здесь стоишь, Сергей Григорьевич?

Оглянулся на голос. Глухой, слабый. Князь Барятинский уже тогда вел свою последнюю неравную битву с болезнью, что так быстро свела его в могилу. Но именно его, Александра Петровича, князя Сашу, его одного, худого, в нелепой своей шапке, он и мог сейчас перенести. Хотел видеть, полностью отдавал право нарушить свое стылое одиночество.

– Так...

– Вот и я – так... – И взгляд к небу поднял, где ждал, но еще отказывал князю во встрече лучший друг Паша. И то, что оба так отчаянно к нему стремились, и соединяло их друг с другом на холодном, продуваемом крыльце.

– Есть в нем что-то бесовское, ощущение, что ли? Будто и не человек вовсе, а неведомая сущность.

Сергей Григорьевич вздрогнул от неожиданности. Так созвучны собственным оказались слова Сашки. Попали, точно в яблочко. Он ведь и сам так думал, когда на италийца смотрел. Вроде бы и человек самый обычный – руки, ноги, голова красивая, – но густилась вокруг него какая-то мощная аура: безжалостности, уверенности в злой своей правоте. Или это все ж так говорила в нем ревность?

– Отлучил бы ты его от дома, что ли? А то ведь так и вьется вокруг Марии Николаевны, то не я один замечаю....

_...Отлучил? А зачем? Пускай уж вьется, Мари на радость._

И отступил на шаг.

А потом еще на один.

И еще.

После Петровского завода вышли на поселение. Он и там от Волконских не отставал. Но князю уже не до него было.

Друзья по доле их горькой недоумевали. Не понимали, не постигали, почему? Как? Как можно было? Потом успокоились. Решили, должно быть, уж коли Волконский допустил, стало быть, был у него резон, и им вмешиваться в чужую жизнь не след. Так и оставили как есть. Италиец-то быстро осмелел. И как-то освоился, что ли? Поначалу опасался, оглядывался всё, ждал от Волконского какого-то взрыва, гнева, может, и рукоприкладства или еще какой «обиды». Но князь молчал и словно не видел. Ни «помощи» по хозяйству, ни «сопровождений», ни «прогулок», словно так и надо было. Мари обиж алась поначалу. До горьких слез и упреков, до заламывания рук, до снедающей сердце обиды. «Ты стал как прежде, Серж, будто не было этих десяти лет». «Ты отдалился от меня, я же чувствую, я была тебе нужна, а сейчас...». «Оставил меня одну...».

«– Ты не одна. У тебя есть и собеседник, и помощник, и друг.

– Как ты можешь, Серж? Как ты можешь так говорить? Эти гадкие сплетни...

– Мари, ты сделала для меня все, что могла. И даже более того. И за это я должен лишить тебя общества, что столь тебе приятно?

– Но Серж!»

А что – Серж?

В конце концов смирилась и она.

Он ведь умел найти слова. Пусть и не всегда правдивые, зато убедительные. И ему верили. Вот и она поверила. А сплетни? Да, были и сплетни. Что чертов Поджио уже давно заменил ей отгородившегося мужа, и что народившиеся дети не Волконские вовсе, а должны бы носить другую фамилию и отчество. Князь с поразившей его самого легкостью о том не думал. Вообще. Совсем. Они все равно его. Принимал безропотно, давал свою фамилию, ни словом, ни делом не усомнившись. Господь Бог разберется. А у него другие дела.

Ждать. Бестрепетно и терпеливо. Не пытаться, подобно Барятинскому, изо всех сил, всей своей измученной душой, поскорее разорвать оковы бытия, освободиться, выбраться, вырваться из своего тела и бежать – по небесной дороге, крича от радости освобождения, раскинув руки, к невысокой фигурке в полковничьем мундире, чтобы не расставаться больше на веки вечные. Каясь на бегу, задыхаясь, прося прощения, зная, что простит, что простил, чтоб рухнуть на колени, ноги обнять и замереть, заполошно шепча: «Дошёл, дошёл. Здравствуй, Пашка!» 

Вот князь Саша уже смог, и Алексей Петрович не спеша отправился, покинув этот мир в один миг. А ему еще рано, должно быть. Как там Паша сказал? Жизнь долгую. Славную. Честную. Уж сколько там славы будет, Бог весть, но, да, долгую. И честную, хотя бы пред самим собой. Многое сделать надо. Еще много.

_«Дураки мы все ж таки были, Пашинька. Дилетанты, как есть. А уж я-то в полной мере. Ничегошеньки-то о крестьянских трудах не знали, догадки одни да умозрительные заключения. Но ничего, теперь-то я знаю. Веришь, Паша?»_

_«Верю, Сережа, верю»._

Как пахнет готовое к покосу сено, а ведь вовсе не так, как одинокие стога в жарких полях, когда мимо проезжаешь, и даже не задумываешься, каково... Потом оно пахнет, прожаренной на солнце бумазеей, огрубевшей кожей, мозолями, что с непривычки натер. Поначалу всему-то его учить пришлось. И учили все, кого не попроси. И никто не спросил, накой же тебе, князь, такая наука надобна. Как косу держать, как замахиваться, как вести, чтоб ноги себе не отрубить или еще кому, кто рядом стоит. Как сеять, как убирать, как сохранять, чтоб не сгнило зерно, да мыши не попортили. А вот как продавать учить не пришлось. Видать, спал в нем глубоким сном не только хозяин и земледелец, но и купец, и вот пробудила их – всех разом – нужда, силы дала. И пахать, и огородничать, и товар свой сбывать по выгодной цене. И даже когда оброс умением, начал нанимать работников, все одно, тянуло к земле, самому сделать, принять, так сказать, деятельное участие. И нашел-таки, обрел необъяснимую радость, прелесть даже сидеть в базарный день на облучке телеги, бросив поводья, и глядеть на базарный люд, на золоченые маковки церкви. Упиваться здоровым чистым духом от свежей ржаной горбушки, круто посыпанной солью, тягучим аромат молока в глиняной крынке, новеньких липовых мисок с соседней подводы, навоза, солнца, свежего ветра... Знакомых новых завести, что б кому кивать было, с кем остановиться, с кем словом перемолвиться. О погоде, об урожае, о купцах, да и просто на темы посторонние, о жизни – житье-бытье, трудах нелегких, да и просто жене и детях.

И ему, бывшему князю, владетелю душ и земель, все это оказалось куда милее, нежели аромат роз, строгих каменных особняков, вечно влажного Петербурга и запахов кельнской воды в салоне собственной жены.

– Здрав будь, Сергей Григорич. Как оно, не запоздал ещёчь?

– Не запоздал, Трофимыч, не запоздал. Только открылись.

– А у меня-то колесо в дороге слетело. Чуть подводы не лишился, етишь её. А все Дунька, что б ей пусто было. Сказывал ж ёй: с вечора собирай, с вечора! Ну да помогай Бог!

– И тебе, Трофимыч.

И никаких тебе _«батюшка барин»_ да _«ваше сиятельство»_. Так и должно было быть, Паша? Так и должно?

 _Улыбается с высоты. Такой ясной, такой светлой, ласковой улыбкой... И Саша из-за плеча его подмигивает. И тоже улыбается..._

_...Он шел навстречу легкой, чуть пружинящей походкой, уверенный в себе до последней пуговки сюртука, последней складочки шейного платка, от ворота и до полы добротного распахнутого пальто. Да, прав был князь Саша – теперь Волконский ясно видел это «второе» лицо, проступающее сквозь знакомый облик некогда Александра Поджио, болтуна-италийца, каким-то общим несчастьем занесенного в Общество. Лицо черное как сажа, без каких-либо черт, даже, кажется, без глаз вовсе, словно слепили его наспех из ночного мрака, да так и оставили. И между тем зрячее, даже всевидящее, пугающее до испарины._

_Но князь не боялся. Исчерпал, должно быть, свой предел страха._

_Он остановился._

_Насмешливо оглядел телегу, приставший к колесам навоз, князя, так и не двинувшегося с места. Наверное, раньше видеть эту насмешку было бы нестерпимо, она смутила бы Волконского – наверняка! Но только не теперь._

_Мир вокруг странным образом застыл. Словно кто-то всесильный щелкнул пальцами и заморозил само течение времени. Играющие на дороге пичуги замерли с распростертыми крыльями, лохматая собака не донесла до уха лапу, крестьянка, развернувшая перед покупателем свой товар, так и стояла со всплеснутыми руками, а на лице покупателя не менялось оценивающее выражение. Лошадь оскалила зубы, ее кучер, неказистый расхристанный мужичонка, вытянулся, приподнявши зад над облучком... и даже звук колокола оборвался на излете, словно крик, запечатанный вскинувшейся к горлу рукой._

_Но тем живее, подвижнее казался черный бес, смотревший на князя глазами Поджио._

_– Мое почтение, Сергей Григорьевич._

_Это было странное и страшное зрелище. Поджио открывал рот, словно пойманная рыба, но голос, интонации были чужими, чуждыми, будто оторванными и приклеенными фрагментами чего-то иного, невесть откуда взятого. Как фривольная картинка из французского журнала, налепленная шутником на Библию. Пошлая, пугающая своим святотатством. И в какой-то момент князь все же ощутил страх, но сумел задавить его, не выпустить наружу._

_– Что тебе нужно?_

_– А ты боишься. – Он произнес это даже весело, с предвкушением в голосе, словно хищник, настигший свою жертву. Загнал в угол и медленно приближался на мягких лапах, уверенный, что теперь от него не спастись. – Не бойся. Все в порядке с милой Мари, и детки здоровы, поклон тебе передают._

_– Что тебе нужно?_

_– Ты. Ты, князь._

_И вот тогда страх ушел совсем. Будто перевалил через горный хребет и сполз неумолимо куда-то глубоко вниз, растворился без остатка, как в тумане. Черный человек почуял эту перемену своим острым звериным чутьем, оскалился недобро._

_– Ну, ну, князь, не стоит. Я же не враг тебе. А можно сказать, друг и помощник, благодетель твой. Избавитель, так сказать, от страданий._

_Князь усмехнулся:_

_– Избавишь – как Поджио?_

_Бес скривился, махнул рукой, точно на безделицу._

_– Поджио? Ну что, Поджио? Он был удобен. Но, между нами говоря, очень скучен. И такие глупости в голове! Ты смеяться будешь! Все подозревал тебя в греховной связи с обожаемым твоим полковником. Пашинькой. Даже вообразил то, чего и не было, за честь обворожительной Марии Николаевны вступиться желал, решил, что ты ее обманываешь. Или не ошибался?_

_Что-то случилось с ним наверное – не сумел удержать лица. Черный человек издал короткий смешок, уместил в него разом и насмешку, и злую радость и презрение._

_– Не ошибался, выходит? За что ж вы с ним так? В верности клялись, а как запахло жареным, так и отступились, бросили, а и того хуже, предали, под петлю подвели. И ты, и ты, князь, не отпирайся. Передо мной лгать не надо, да и бессмысленно это. А он тебя ждал. До последнего ждал, и полагать не мог, что ты такой трус._

_«Выдержу», – мелькнуло в голове, но черного лишь насмешило._

_–_ _Тш-тш,_ _к чему теперь-то изображать стоика? Не стоик ты, сколь зубы не стискивай. Любимого своего предал, бросил в трудную минуту, от жены своей отступился, другому отдал, от титула своего богоданного отрекся, потому как так тебе проще было. Занял руки да голову, и уже не так болит, да? Куда как легче простолюдином прикидываться, коль среди черного люда очутился! Князем-то остаться, это ж труд немалый, большой силы духа требует, а где он, твой дух? Пшик, химера, фу! – и улетел! Да ты и сам такой же пшик. Слабый, ведомый, сильная рука тебе нужна, чтобы на плаву удержаться. Так я буду тебе такой рукой. Мы с тобой таких подвигов наделаем, – в веках помнить будут! Останешься в памяти потомков несломленным героев, образцом всех добродетелей, вдохновляющим примером. Просто доверься мне. Впусти меня, – и все твои мытарства кончатся._

_Слушать его было больно. Бес – не бес, а ведь ни словом не солгал! Всю правду в лицо высказал, со всего сорвал покровы. Обнажил перед Сергеем Григорьевичем Волконским, бывшим князем, а теперь жалким ссыльнокаторжным поселенцем, все его же непривлекательное нутро, точно голым на всеобщее обозрение выставил. И прикрыться нечем, да и надо ли спешно напяливать на себя тряпки самообмана, от которых давно тошно? И он снова взмолился, со всем жаром и искренностью, о хотя бы крупинке силы, способной превозмочь..._

_И ответил Господь._

_И послал к нему его персонального ангела, смуглого и черноглазого, с огненным мечом._

_– Я, конечно, трус и предатель уж точно, спору нет. Но то грех – мой, каким бы тяжким не был, мне его до конца и нести._

_Слез с телеги, отвернулся, и зашагал прочь. От черного беса-обличителя, от обреченности, от шевельнувшегося мира._

И ангел следовал за ним.

**Примечания**

  1. Романс на стихи Николая Карамзина. Весьма вероятно, что дочь генерала Раевского, ценящего все русское, могла его знать и исполнять. ↑
  2. Очень вольный перевод строчки французского романса «Приятная любовь» Жан-Поля Мартини (1784г.)↑




End file.
